


Miss Me?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shangst Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark!Lance, Langst, M/M, Shangst Week 2017, Unbeta'ed, galra - Freeform, shance, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shangst Week Day 4: Captivity/Gladiator Ring!





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Shangst Week Day 4: Captivity/Gladiator Ring!

His body slumped behind him as he was dragged through the halls of the Galran ship. 

 

Shiro was on the verge of unconsciousness but forced himself to stay awake, bloody and beaten. 

 

The guards turned a few corners before they reached a big door, one of them letting go of Shiro and pressing buttons to open it.

 

A voice spoke through the door, Shiro not able to make it out in his state though. The guards instantly lifted him again bringing him through. 

 

At the end of the room through the doors, there was a single chair with a man sitting in it, and 4 guards, 2 on each side. 

 

“Hello, Shiro,” the man spoke, Shiro’s attention being brought up the best he could. 

 

Everything was a blur to him, the most he could see was a blurred figure coming towards him.

 

“Or should I call you, Champion,” the figure said, taking Shiro’s chin in his cold hand. 

 

Shiro was still out of it, staring blankly at the one in front of him until SMACK. The same cold hand that had grabbed his skin slapped across his face, nearly sending him flying if the guards weren't there. 

 

“Look at me, Champion,” the person demands. 

 

Shiro slowly turned his head to look at him. 

 

His eyes instantly widened at the sight in front of him, the blue of his eyes replaced with yellow, and the soft smile he used to give replaced with one of ill intent. 

 

“Miss me?” He chuckled, the laugh deep in his throat. 

 

Shiro didn’t know how to respond to who was in front of him, all that he knew was replaced with a  _ monster _ .

  
“L...Lance?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so fast. 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
